jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche
Literaturtipp der Woche Bisherige Aufstellungen Woche 44, 2007 left|120px|Erben des Imperiums Erben des Imperiums ist der erste Roman der Thrawn-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist 1993 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den eigentlichen Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Die Rebellen-Allianz hat den zweiten Todesstern zerstört; Darth Vader und der Imperator sind tot, aber das Imperium ist nicht besiegt. Der neue Oberkommandierende der Flotte, Großadmiral Thrawn, rüstet zum entscheidenden Schlag gegen die Rebellen. Und als mehr und mehr darauf hindeutet, dass sich ein Verräter in den eigenen Reihen befindet, müssen Luke Skywalker, Leia und Han Solo ihrem wirklichen Gegner ins Auge sehen - der dunklen Seite der Macht, die lebendiger ist als je zuvor. mehr Woche 45, 2007 left|120px|Mein Bruder – Mein Feind Mein Bruder – Mein Feind ist eine vierteilige Comicgeschichte der Rebellion-Reihe. In Deutschland erschien der Comic ab August 2006 in den Ausgaben 57 bis 60 der Star-Wars-Comicserie von Panini. Der Comic erzählt von den Geschehnissen einige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (1 NSY). Es ist das Paradebeispiel eines Offiziers: loyal, pflichtbewusst und von der Gerechtigkeit seiner Sache vollkommen überzeugt. Wirklich vollkommen? Seit einem unerwarteten Wiedersehen mit seinem Jugendfreund Luke Skywalker ist Lieutnant Janek Sunber nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich für die richtige Seite in diesem Krieg kämpft. Die wichtigste Schlacht gilt es auf jeden Fall noch zu schlagen – eine Schlacht gegen sich selbst... mehr Woche 46, 2007 left|120px|Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Darth Vader behandelt. Das Buch wurde von James Luceno geschrieben und im Dezember des Jahres 2006 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse wenige Wochen nach den Ereignissen von Die Rache der Sith (19 VSY). Anakin Skywalker ist tot – diese Nachricht verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Galaxis, die unter der Schreckensherrschaft des neuen Imperators Palpatine erbebt. Doch das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn aus dem edlen Jedi-Ritter ist Darth Vader geworden, der mächtigste Gefolgsmann des neuen Imperators. Da erhält der Dunkle Lord die Nachricht, dass versprengte Jedi-Trupps die Vernichtung ihres Ordens überlebt haben - und dass sie Luke und Leia verbergen, seine Zwillingskinder... mehr Woche 47, 2007 left|120px|Die Star Wars Collection Die Star Wars Collection ist ein 128-seitiges Sachbuch, welches die Geschichte und Entwicklung der Star-Wars-Saga vom Jahr 1977 anlässlich des Jubiläums zum 30. Jahrestag dokumentiert. Die Besonderheit an diesem Buch sind die zahlreichen herausnehmbaren Extras, wie originalgetreue Reproduktionen von Drehbuchentwürfen, Pressematerial, Postern, Aufklebern, Blaupausen und vielem mehr. Außerdem enthält das Buch noch zwei Audio-CDs mit originalen Radiowerbespots, Interviews mit Schauspielern und George Lucas sowie Auszüge aus dem NRP-''Star-Wars''-Radiohörspiel. „Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit, in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis...“ Mit diesen Worten startete 1977 das größte Weltraumabenteuer aller Zeiten – und bis heute ist die Begeisterung weltweit ungebrochen! Zum großen Jubiläum von Star Wars, der größten Kult-Saga aller bekannten Galaxien: Ein reich illustriertes, aufwendig gestaltetes Buch über das riesige und wunderbare Star-Wars-Universum! Mit bisher unveröffentlichtem Archivmaterial, originalgetreuen Reproduktionen einzigartiger Dokumente, zahlreichen erstaunlichen Gimmicks, fantastischen Erinnerungsstücken sowie zwei Audio-CDs. Ein Muss für alle Fans, ein perfektes Geschenkbuch und eine ideale Einführung für jeden Interessierten! mehr Woche 48, 2007 left|120px|Stunde der Wahrheit Stunde der Wahrheit ist der 37. Sonderband-Comic von Panini Comics und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte aus der Knights-of-the-Old-Republic-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Jackson Miller geschrieben und Dustin Weaver, Brian Ching sowie Harvey Tolibao gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen zur Zeit der [Mandalorianischen Kriege. Die Mandalorianischen Kriege wüten weiter und fordern viele unschuldige Leben! Die tapfersten Jedi versuchen derweil für Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen und bilden somit das Rückgrat der legendären Alten Republik – genau wie fast 4000 Jahre später zu Zeiten Anakin Skywalkers. Doch selbst unter den Jedi finden sich intrigante Gruppen, die die dunkle Macht der Sith heraufbeschwören könnten. In all den Wirren flieht der des Mordes bezichtigte Zayne Carrick nach Vanquo, um seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Vermeintlich in Sicherheit, gerät er mitten in die Todesmühlen des Krieges – seine Stunde der Wahrheit hat geschlagen... mehr Woche 49, 2007 left|120px|Auf verlorenem Posten Auf verlorenem Posten ist der erste Roman der Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse wenige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Die Rache der Sith (18 VSY). Auf dem entlegenen Planeten Tatooin hat ein einziger überlebender Jedi-Meister Zuflucht gefunden: Obi-Wan Kenobi. In tiefer Trauer über den Verlust seiner Jedi-Kameraden – und über den Verrat seines früheren Padawan Anakin – fristet er sein Dasein und geht seiner letzten großen Aufgabe nach. Er muss einen Jungen namens Luke beschützen. Als Obi-Wan jedoch erfährt, dass auch ein früherer Jedi-Padawan überlebt hat, muss er eine schmerzliche Entscheidung treffen: Entweder er bleibt auf Tatooine oder er bricht auf zu einer aussichtslosen Mission – mitten ins Herz des Imperiums. mehr Woche 50, 2007 left|120px|Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen ist ein Sachbuch über die Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge aus allen sechs Star-Wars-Episoden. Es fasst alle vier zuvor erschienenen Ausgaben zusammen und beinhaltet zusätzliche bisher unveröffentlichte Risszeichnungen mit weiteren technischen Erläuterungen und Hintergrundinformationen. Das Buch wurde zeitgleich zur Veröffentlichung der amerikanischen Auflage im März 2007 von VGS herausgegeben. Auf über 144 Seiten werden sämtliche Raumschiffe und Landfahrzeuge wissenschaftlich und technologisch interessant dargestellt. Die großformatigen Illustrationen geben außerdem Einblicke in das Innenleben der Maschinen und erlauben eine nachvollziehbare technische Funktionsweise. Speziell für diese Ausgabe wurden neue Abbildungen wie den A-Flügler, den B-Flügel Sternjäger und den TIE-Bomber gezeichnet und veröffentlicht. Auf den letzten Seiten befindet sich eine Erklärung zur Entstehung der komplizierten und detailreichen Zeichnungen sowie ein komplett überarbeitete Glossar. An den Illustrationen waren Hans Jenssen und Richard Chasemore beteiligt. Das Vorwort schrieb John Knoll, Supervisor für visuelle Spezialeffekte von Industrial Light & Magic. mehr Woche 51, 2007 left|120px|Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg ist der elfte Sonderband von Dino-Panini und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte aus der Republik-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Davidé Fabbri gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen zwölf Jahre vor den den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung (44 VSY). Noch lange vor den Ereignissen um ''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung führt ein mysteriöser Bacta-Mangel zu extremen Versorgungsengpässen in der Galaxie. Der zwielichtige Iaco Stark versucht gemeinsam mit Piraten und Schmugglern die Verbliebenen Vorräte für die Territorien des Outer Rim zu sichern, was die Republik und die Jedi-Ritter auf den Plan ruft. Es dauert nicht lange und ein mörderischer Konflikt entbrennt, der schließlich als „Stark Hyperspace Krieg“ in die Chroniken eingehen wird... mehr Woche 1, 2008 left|120px|Feindkontakt Feindkontakt ist der erste Roman der Republic-Commando-Reihe. Das Buch, dessen Handlung auf dem Videospiel Republic Commando basiert, wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse wenige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (22 VSY). Wo reguläre Truppen überfordert sind und Jedi-Ritter nicht in Frage kommen, werden die härtesten und besten Exemplare der republikanischen Klonarmee eingesetzt: die Republic Commandos. Speziell geschult für den Einsatz weit hinter den feindlichen Linien, führen sie einen erbarmungslosen Krieg gegen die Widersacher der Republik. Eine Gruppe von vier Troopern wird von ihrer Einheit getrennt und ist ab sofort auf sich alleine gestellt. Mit Hilfe einer gestrandeten Jedi bahnen sie sich ihren Weg durch Feindesland, in dem das Verderben hinter jeder Ecke lauert! Die Republic Commandos müssen einmal mehr unter Beweis stellen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt sind...mehr Woche 3, 2008 left|120px|Das Kino des George Lucas Das Kino des George Lucas ist ein biografisches Buch, welches ausführlich das Leben von George Lucas behandelt. Auf über 263 Seiten werden verschiedene Interviews, Zeitzeugenberichte und bisher unveröffentlichte Bilder aufgezeigt, die den persönlichen Werdegang des Regisseurs analysieren und dabei seine Projekte als Autor, Editor und Produzent sowie seine anderen Leistungen in der Filmindustrie, wie zum Beispiel der Gründung von Industrial Light and Magic, Skywalker Sound und Lucasfilm, behandeln. Das Buch wurde im April des Jahres 2005 vom Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf Verlag herausgegeben. Ursprünglich wurde es von Marcus Hearn verfasst und anschließend von Georg Guillemin in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt. Es ist die erste offiziell von Lucasfilm abgesegnete Biografie von George Lucas. Ausführliche Beachtung erfahren George' Lucas größere Kinoproduktionen wie THX 1138, American Graffiti, seine sechsteilige Star-Wars-Saga und die Indiana-Jones-Trilogie.mehr Woche 4, 2008 left|120px|Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith ist eine Comicgeschichte, die von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und vom Feest-Verlag im Jahr 1997 in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung des Comics spielt im Jahr 5000 VSY und schildert die Entstehung des Großen Hyperraumskriegs. Eintausend Jahre bevor Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma ihre Kräfte vereinten, um sich einer Schlacht zu stellen, die als der Sith-Krieg in die Geschichte einging, waren die Grenzen der Galaxie noch unklar und weite Teile des Weltalls unerforscht. Hyperraumkundschafter durchstreiften das All, um neue Hyperraumwege zu finden und Handelsbeziehungen aufzubauen. Gav und Jori Daragon sind zwei dieser wagemutigen Kundschafter, die in den Machtkampf zwischen Ludo Kressh und Naga Sadow geraten, die beide die Herrschaft über das Sith-Imperium für sich beanspruchen.mehr Woche 15, 2008 left|120px|Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ist ein eigenständiger Roman, der die Geschichte des Dunklen Lords der Sith Darth Bane erzählt. Er verfolgt das Leben Darth Banes von seinen frühen Jahren in den Mienen von Apatros, noch unter dem Namen Dessel, bis hin zur fast endgültigen Vernichtung der Sith, bei der Bane der einzige Überlebende ist. Frieden ist eine Lüge. Es gibt nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Kraft. Durch Kraft erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Der Sieg zerbricht meine Ketten.mehr Woche 16, 2008 left|120px|Boba Fett - Eine neue Bedrohung Boba Fett – Eine neue Bedrohung ist der fünfte Roman der Boba-Fett-Romanreihe. Das Buch wurde von Elizabeth Hand geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 2004 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zweieinhalb Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (20 VSY). Wer für Jabba the Hutt arbeitet, tut alles, was von ihm verlangt wird – das Risiko spielt dabei keine Rolle. Als jüngster Rekrut unter Jabbas Kopfgeldjägern, muss sich Boba Fett aber erst noch beweisen... Seine Feuertaufe führt ihn direkt in die Wirren der Klonkriege. General Grievous ist der Drahtzieher des geplanten Sturzes der Republik; ein mächtiger und unerbittlicher Gegner, der unbesiegbar zu sein scheint. Als er auf Boba Fett trifft, stehen die Zeichen auf Sturm – und eine Vielzahl unschuldiger Leben ist bedroht.mehr Woche 17, 2008 left|120px|Jedi vs. Sith Jedi vs. Sith ist der 9. Sonderband von Dino-Panini. Die Handlung spielt ungefähr 1000 Jahre vor Luke Skywalkers Geburt und erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund um die Schlacht von Ruusan, dem Fall von Rain zur dunklen Seite der Macht und der Gründung der legendären „Rule of Two“ von Darth Bane. 1000 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Yavin... ''Die Jungendlichen Tomcat, Bug und Rain haben einen Traum: Sie wollen zu den wagemutigsten Helden der Galaxis gehören, den Kämpfern des Lichts - zu den Jedi. Doch schon bald bekommen sie die gefährlichen Schattenseiten des Kriegerdaseins am eigenen Leib zu spüren. In der gigantischen Schlacht von Ruusan treffen sie auf die dunklen Lords der Sith und erleben atemberaubende Abenteuer, die ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen übertreffen. Doch im Kampf gegen die furchteinflößenden Lords lauert eine Gefahr, schlimmer als der Tod - der verlockende Sog zur dunklen Seite der Macht.mehr Woche 18, 2008 left|120px|Republic Commando - Triple Zero 'Republic Commando - Triple Zero' ist der zweite Roman der Republic-Commando-Reihe. Das Buch, dessen Handlung auf dem Videospiel Republic Commando basiert, wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2006 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von ''Angriff der Klonkrieger (21 VSY). Die Schlacht um Geonosis markierte den Ausbruch der blutigen Klonkriege. Jetzt haben sich die beiden Kriegsparteien in einem Patt festgefahren, das nur durch Elite-Truppen wie die Omega Squad durchbrochen werden kann. Eine Klon-Kommando-Einheit mit beeindruckendem Kampfgeschick und einem tödlichen Waffenarsenal. Für die Omegas bedeutet das Routine: Sabotage, Spionage, Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt und Eliminierungsaufträge - weit hinter den feindlichen Linien. Doch als der Trupp in Windeseile nach Coruscant versetzt wird, müssen die Commandos feststellen, dass sich die Hauptwelt der Republik in den gefährlichsten Brennpunkt des Krieges gewandelt hat. Der jüngste Vorstoß der Separatisten hinterließ Spuren, die direkt zu einem Terror-Netzwerk der Seps auf Coruscant führen, das von einem Maulwurf im Hauptquartier der Republik geleitet wird. Um den Spion zu entlarven und ein Terror-Netzwerk inmitten einer von Zivilisten bewohnten Welt zu vernichten, sind ganz spezielle Talente und Fähigkeiten vonnöten. Ein heikler Auftrag für die Omega-Squad, denn ein Erfolg bedeutet zwar nicht den Sieg im Klonkrieg, aber ein Scheitern der Mission auf jeden Fall die sichere Niederlage. mehr Woche 19, 2008 left|120px|Die Abtrünnigen Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Abtrünnigen ist der erste Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von R. A. Salvatore geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2000 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 21 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (25 NSY). Mehr als 20 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wird die Republik wieder von inneren und äußeren Kräften bedroht. Nom Anor, ein charismatischer Anführer, bringt die Leidenschaften zum Kochen und versucht, die aufgeheizte Atmosphäre für sich zu nutzen. Und noch während sich die Jedi auf die inneren Probleme konzentrieren, nähert sich eine weitere Bedrohung unbemerkt vom äußersten Rand der Galaxis... ''Und plötzlich befinden sich Luke, Mara, Leia, Han Solo und Chewbacca zusammen mit den Solo-Kindern abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne.mehr Woche 20, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Die Geheimwaffe Der letzte Jedi – Die Geheimwaffe ist der siebte Roman der Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 2007 vom Panini-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rache der Sith (18 VSY). In der Abgeschiedenheit des Planeten Bellassa konstruiert das Imperium eine neue Geheimwaffe. Großmoff Tarkin und Darth Vader tragen persönlich dafür Sorge, dass das Geheimnis ein Geheimnis bleibt – dabei werden sie von keinem Geringeren unterstützt als Ferus Olin! Hat der ehemalige Padawan und Rebellenführer die Seiten gewechselt oder versucht er nur seinen Planet zu retten und die Pläne der Geheimwaffe zu stehlen? Ferus muss seine wahren Absichten im Verborgenen halten – oder er läuft Gefahr nur ein weiteres Opfer der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu werden.mehr Woche 21, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Der Sith-Krieg Der Sith-Krieg wurde von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist 1996 von Feest in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Ersten Sith-Kriegs. Sechs Monate sind vergangen, seit Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma ihre Kräfte vereint haben, um das Goldene Zeitalter der Sith zurückzubringen. Während Exar Kun auf Ossus junge Studenten um sich versammelt, um sie in den Sith-Lehren zu unterrichten, hat Qel-Droma die großen Raumschiffswerften von Foerost erobert und plant nun, Coruscant, das Zentrum der republikanischen Regierung, anzugreifen.mehr Woche 22, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Die Meister der Macht Die Meister der Macht ist der dritte und letzte Teil der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1995 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (11 NSY). Die Neue Republik|neue Allianz wird von mächtigen Gegnern bedroht: Während ein neuer Prototyp des Todessterns Kurs auf sein erstes Ziel nimmt, droht der von der dunklen Seite der Macht besessene Jedi-Adept Kyp Durron, den gefürchteten ''Sonnenhammer gegen das Universum einzusetzen. Kann Han Solo ihn stoppen? Wird Luke Skywalker, der nach einem schweren Kampf zwischen Leben und Tod schwebt, seine neu gegründete Jedi-Akademie schützen können? Und kann Prinzessin Leia ihren jüngsten Sohn Anakin aus den Händen der imperialen Agenten befreien?'' mehr Woche 23, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Soldat des Imperiums Soldat des Imperiums ist das erste Buch der Dark Forces-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von William C. Dietz geschrieben und ist in Deutschland im Feest Verlag veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr vor Eine neue Hoffnung (0 VSY). Kyle Katarn, Absolvent der Militärakademie, würde sein Leben opfern, um dem Imperium zu Diensten zu sein. Als sein Vater bei einem Angriff imperialer Streitkräfte den Tod findet, muß Kyle erkennnen, daß die scheinbar Guten nicht unbedingt wirklich auf der guten Seite stehen. Kyle erfährt von Mitgliedern der Rebellenalianz, daß sein Vater tatsächlich die Sache der Republik und deren Kampf gegen die tyrannische Herrschaft des Imperiums unterstützte.mehr Woche 24, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Die Dunkle Seite der Macht ist der zweite Roman der Thrawn Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 1993 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Großadmiral Thrawn setzt seine Angriffe auf die Neue Republik fort, die von innen durch die Wühlarbeit eines imperialen Agenten zunehmend geschwächt wird. Während Han Solo und Lando Calrissian alles daransetzen, die Identität des Agenten zu ermitteln, versucht Prinzessin Leia, die mörderischen Noghri als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Auf ihrer Heimatwelt Honoghr stößt sie auf ein schreckliches Geheimnis und ein verdammtes Volk, das nur eine Chance hat, sich vom Imperium zu lösen - um den Preis des eigenen Untergangs.mehr Woche 25, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|X-Wing: Isards Rache X-Wing: Isards Rache ist der achte Roman der X-Wing-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 2000 bei Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Die Sonderstaffel ist die wagemutigste Einsatztruppe der Rebellenallianz. Tollkühn stellt sie sich der beinahe unlösbaren Aufgabe, in die Festung des imperialen Kriegsherrn Krennel einzudringen. Doch als sie ihrer Vernichtung ins Auge sehen, kommt ein Hilfsangebot von einer alten Intimfeindin: Der heimtückischen Ysanne Isard. Der Preis ist verdammt hoch, und Wedge Antilles ist sicher, dass die Isard ein doppeltes Spiel treibt...mehr Woche 26, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Der Kampf des Jedi Der Kampf des Jedi ist ein eigenständiger Star Wars-Roman, der von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und im Mai des Jahres 2001 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (11 NSY). Zwölf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin, in der Luke Skywalker und die Kampfpiloten der X-Flügler-Staffel den Todesstern zerstörten, erlebt die Galaxis eine Phase relativer Ruhe. Doch das gilt nicht für alle Bürger der Neuen Republik. Als seine Frau entführt wird, quittiert Corran Horn, Jagdflieger des Renegaten-Geschwaders, den Dienst und absolviert Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum, um auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen anstellen zu können. Dabei stößt er auf eine gefährliche Gegnerin, abtrünnige Jedi und auf die dunklen Geister seiner Vergangenheit.mehr Woche 27, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Skywalkers Erbe Skywalkers Erbe ist der 36. Sonderband von Panini Comics und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte aus der Legacy-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Jan Duursema gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg (130 NSY). Wir lassen eine neue Ära beginnen: Hundert Jahre nach der Schlacht um Endor hat sich die Galaxie verändert. Die letzten Jedi stehen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, denn die Sith haben sich erneut erhoben und sind mächtiger denn je. Die einzige Hoffnung ist der letzte Nachkomme des einstigen Allianzhelden Luke Skywalker. Doch dieser Mann hat scheinbar sehr wenig mit seinem berühmten Vorfahren gemein... Der Auftakt zu einer brandneuen Ära im Star Wars Universum hat begonnen ... und diesmal sieht es ganz so aus, als ob die Dunkle Seite die eindeutig besseren Karten hat! mehr Woche 28, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Han Solo - Der Pilot Han Solo - Der Pilot ist der erste Roman der Han Solo Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von A. C. Crispin geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1999 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zehn Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (10 VSY). Auf dem Planeten Ylesia gerät Han Solo in die Fänge heimtückischer Priester. Nur knapp kommt Han Solo bei seinem Fluchtversuch vom Raumschiff des niederträchtigen Garris Shrike mit dem Leben davon. Er heuert auf dem Planeten Ylesia als Pilot an. Bald wird ihm jedoch klar, dass die obskuren Priester, die den Planeten kontrollieren, mit aller Macht versuchen, ihre Herrschaft auszudehnen. Keiner der zahlreichen religiösen Pilger, die zu Wallfahrten kommen, hat Ylesia je wieder in Freiheit verlassen. Zusammen mit der Pilgerin Bria versucht Han, den Priestern zu entrinnen. Aber sein Bewacher, das katzenähnliche Wesen Muuurgh, belauscht ihre Fluchtpläne. mehr Woche 29, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Chewbacca (Comic) Der Comic Chewbacc'a wurde vom Dino-Verlag im August 2000 im vierten Sonderband veröffentlicht. Die Geschichten wurden von Darko Macan und geschrieben und von Brent Anderson und Igor Kordey gezeichnet. Die Handlung erzählt verschiedene Abschnitte von Chewbaccas Leben nach. ''Die Allianz hat einen ihrer größten Helden verloren! Jahrzehnte lang war der Wookiee der treueste Freund Han Solos und Luke Skywalkers, sowie loyaler Beschützer der Familie Organa-Solo. Seite an Seite mit den Lichtgestalten der Rebellion bekämpfte er das Böse in der Galaxis bis zu dem Tag, an dem er in einem wagemutigen Einsatz schließlich sein Leben für das Größte aller Ideale gab: Die Freiheit. In den Tagen nach den tragischen Ereignissen, die zu Chewies Tod führten, suchen die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO diejenigen Personen auf, die dem tapferen Wookiee am nächsten standen. Sie alle schildern persönliche Erlebnisse, die sie mit Chewbacca für immer verbinden. So kommen u.a. sowohl Chewies geliebte Frau Mallatobuck, sein Vater Attichitcuk und seine engsten Freunde Luke, Han und Leia zu Wort. Auf diese Weise entsteht eine faszinierende Charakteristik des wohl berühmtesten Bewohners des Waldplaneten Kashyyyk. mehr Woche 30, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Vor dem Sturm '''Vor dem Sturm ist der erste Teil der Schwarzen-Flotte-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael P. Kube-McDowell geschrieben und ist im September 1997 von VGS als gebundene Ausgabe in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Im Jahr 1998 veröffentlichte Heyne eine Taschenbuchausgabe. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwölf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (16 NSY). Zwölf Jahre sind seit dem Kampf von Endor vergangen, und endlich ist eine Zeit des Friedens für die Galaxis angebrochen. Die Überreste des Imperiums sind zerstreut, und dank einer neuen Generation tapferer Jedi-Ritter wächst das Ansehen der Neuen Republik von Tag zu Tag. Doch die Ruhe ist trügerisch: Während Luke sich auf die gefährliche Suche nach der verschollenen Familie seiner geheimnisvollen Mutter macht, sieht sich Leia mit einer Aufgabe konfrontiert, die mehr von ihr verlangt als ihr diplomatisches Geschick - das Volk der Yevethaner strebt einen Krieg an, wie ihn die Galaxis nie zuvor gesehen hat... mehr Woche 31, 2008 left|120px|Entführung nach Dathomir Entführung nach Dathomir ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman. Das Buch wurde von Dave Wolverton geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1994 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse vier Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (8 NSY). Die Liebe der Prinzessin Leia zu Han Solo wird auf eine harte Bewährungsprobe gestellt, als der Thronfolger der verbotenen Welten von Hapan um ihre Hand anhält. Han entschließt sich zu einer verzweifelten Aktion: Er entführt die Prinzessin auf den Planeten Dathomir, der mitten im Herrschaftsgebiet des feindlichen Kriegsherren liegt. Doch lauern dort die schrecklichen Nachtschwestern. mehr Woche 32, 2008 left|120px|Die große Verschwörung Die große Verschwörung ist der dritte und letzte Roman der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin William Jeter geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 2002 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse bis ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Als Boba Fett auf Beweise für die Beteiligung Prinz Xizors an der Ermordung von Luke Skywalkers Tante und Onkel stößt, macht er sich damit einen Feind, den selbst er fürchtet. Fett gerät außerdem an eine junge Frau mit Namen Neelah, die an Gedächtnisverlust leidet und möglicherweise der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Rätsels ist - oder ein Köder, der ihn in einen tödlichen Hinterhalt locken soll... mehr Woche 33, 2008 left|120px|Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Missionen von Darth Maul abhandelt. Das Buch wurde von Michael Reaves geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2002 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sechs Monate vor den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung (32 VSY). Der ruchlose Sith-Lord Darth Sidious bereitet sich darauf vor, der Republik den ersten großen Schlag zu versetzen, der sie ins Verderben reißen soll. Als einer seiner Helfershelfer zum Verräter wird und gegen gute Bezahlung seine Pläne an den Informationsmakler Lorn Pavan verkauft, sieht er sich zum Handeln gezwungen. Er schickt seinen besten Schüler aus - Darth Maul, den Schattenjäger. Darth Maul ist ein Schüler des Bösen und selbst einer der legendären Sith, eines Ordens, der sich der dunklen Seite der Macht verschrieben hat. Die Zukunft der Republik hängt an einem seidenen Faden... mehr